


Bleeding out (mmmm watcha say)

by girlxgirlsxboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith’s in an uhoh situation, gunshot wound, i would punch myself in the face if I did that, kangst, no one dies I promise, voltron angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlxgirlsxboy/pseuds/girlxgirlsxboy
Summary: (Kay I’m going to try and make this sound serious because it’s supposed to be that way in my head but I don’t wanna give out to many secrets so here’s my crappy summary) Keith gets shot at and unfortunately these aren’t just knicks.





	Bleeding out (mmmm watcha say)

The castle had landed on a planet the indigenous inhabitants called Dir’ew, Pidge and Hunk had intercepted a distress beacon. The mission was to take the green, red, and blue lion down in the atmosphere, do reconnaissance and see what security threat they were working with. Then as Pidge, Keith, and Lance had gotten closer to the town, speeders had come out of nowhere. Keith had taken the forefront, lurring the drones in front of Lance and Pidge but the town kept getting the stray bullets. The fighters wouldn’t get to far from the town so there was no choice but to get out of the lions and fight the galra on the ground while waiting for Shiro and Hunk to break through the large barricade and come and help the three fighting paladins. So needless to say the mission hasn’t gone to plan. It had Keith in a space clear from rubble while lance supported him from the top of a house, about two houses away. 

Lance had set up an imaginary circle around Keith that if anyone stepped in he would take a shot to immobilize them from hurting Keith. And Keith would finish the final blow. It had gone on like this for thirty doboshes before there was a lull, it seemed like maybe they were retreating. 

Keith had called Lance to find a different vantage point- just in case there was someone that escaped their fight and would bring back up and potentially harm the system they had figured out.

But as Lance was just getting off his position there was a loud noise.

Keith wasn’t sure what happened first. He just stood there as static ringing replaced the noise of the battle raging.

There was something wet on his suit, it felt almost sticky. He tilted his head trying to hear something other than nothing, the ringing now fading into a less intense noise taking a back seat. He could hear yelling somewhere, though he wasn’t sure who it was.

Keith after a moment looks down at the somewhat sticky feeling but after his hand pulls away he sees crimson.

Lance had just landed on the mauve grass when he heard the gunshot. He booked it, running towards the sound. Hoping that it wasn’t as close as he thought.

But as he turned the corner of the house he sees Keith holding his left hand, with crimson dripping onto the orange dirt of the clearing.

Keith heard muffled screaming, sounds of footsteps and then a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Lance seeing the blue paladins lips moving, but not hearing anything. Then Keith becomes hyper aware of the more blood dripping from his stomach. He looks at his hand once more then he’s looking at the blue green sky then his eyes remain open but everything fades to black.

Lance had already taken care of the surrounding area and made a quick message to Coran to get the pod ready. 

Lance couldn’t remember how he had gotten Keith to his lion he couldn’t remember how he brought him to the healing pods but he did. And Coran had said that Keith would be out in four earth days since the pancreas and stomach were badly ruptured.

And sure enough for days later Keith was almost as good as new. He needed a shower and some food but nothing major had left and things were the same.

Until Keith got hit again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling angsty the day I wrote this. But if you like bnha or Voltron come visit our discord group! We also like avatar the last airbender and more!
> 
> https://discord.gg/ErZYgqt


End file.
